


One Soul, Two Homes

by 90sgillovny



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:31:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/90sgillovny/pseuds/90sgillovny
Summary: This is the Gillovny version of Inconsistent Infatuations (if you’re an MSR shipper and haven’t read that yet, please do!). It’s basically just where I put all my drabbles/one shots.





	One Soul, Two Homes

“What do you mean you can’t do this anymore?” David was stood, one hand on his hips, the other rubbing at the stubble growing on his chin. 

“I mean, I can’t do this.” Gillian gestured to David’s shirt, her underwear and both of their shoes abandoned in a trail from the bedroom door the the bed. “Anymore, David.” Her voice a whisper at the end of her sentence. 

“I don’t understand.” He pinched his nose to relieve the pain from the hangover starting to form in his head. 

“And that’s your downfall, babe. You know how I feel about you. You know what I would give up for you - what I have given up. This thing that we have. Whatever it is, goes against everything I stand for. I’m tearing myself apart for these nights, because what I do stand for is fate and believing that we are born two halves of one soul. You’re my missing piece. But I’ve lived this long without it and as hard as it may be, I think I can keep going. If you can’t be in this with me, I can pick up my fucking panties and go home.” Her British accent coming through stronger the harder she tries to keep it together. 

David sat on the floor at her feet, his chin resting on her knees. Even at times like this, in the most dark, honest depths of their relationship, they needed to be close. Craved to step into each other’s skin and set up home. This was home. 

“I am in. I’m all in. I’ve always been all in. But there are too many casualties if we let this thing explodes. We have to contain it, figure out how to diffuse it.” His eyes are flickering all over her body like there might be an answer written in her freckles. 

“We’ve been trying to cut the first wire for 20 years, the difference between us and a time bomb is that with us, there are no blue wires. We’re all red and explosive.” Gillian reaches for David’s cheek and wipes a stray tear, he leans into her touch and kisses the palm of her hand. 

“I’m not ready to say goodbye, not again.” He whispered, taking her hand in his. It’s his turn to wipe her tears. 

“But isn’t it what we do best?” She smiles a sad smile and pulls him up into a kiss, letting him lay her down on the bed.


End file.
